VIDAS SEPARADAS
by mayaco93
Summary: Sinopsis: Dos chicas tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite se van a encontrar poniendo a prueba lo que sienten y cuanto están dispuestas a sacrificar para lograr juntar sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis: Dos chicas tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite se van a encontrar poniendo a prueba lo que sienten y cuanto están dispuestas a sacrificar para lograr juntar sus vidas.

Capitulo 1 :Bienvenida

Era de noche cuando llegamos a Nueva York, hacia un largo tiempo desde que había estado en esa ciudad, mientras descendía del helicóptero y sentía el viento frio en mi rostro me preguntaba si todavía en mi a mis 22 años, existía esa niña con el corazón roto que una vez decidió marcharse para olvidar su dolor….

Buenas noches señorita Berry, es un placer al fin conocerla, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson fui contratado como su asistente personal para su estancia aquí. Será mejor que entre al coche hace mucho frio para usted….

Rachel Berry y su nuevo acompañante caminan hacia un lujoso automóvil mientras siguen platicando….

¿quién te contrato?... ¿Blaine verdad?

la señora Shelby Corcoran, señorita Berry.

ohhhh (algo molesta) después de 4 años donde no se preocupó por brindarme una llamada, ¿ahora cree que puede vigilarme contigo?

(nervioso) Yo me encuentro aquí señorita Berry para realizar solo lo que usted me diga

muy bien…mmm….¿Blaine verdad?

si señorita Berry

pues parece que nos llevaremos muy bien, por cierto ¿a donde nos dirigimos?

puesto que no ha estado mucho tiempo en la ciudad me tome el atrevimiento de pedir que le reservaran el penthouse que esta en el hotel plaza y dispuse que el dormitorio quedara enfrente del gran ventanal que hay.

(sorprendida)¿estaba desocupado?!, tiene una vista hermosa de central park me enamore de ese lugar cuando mi padre reconstruyo el penthouse por completo .

pues ahorita es suyo señorita Berry

por favor dime solo Rachel pierdes mucho de mi tiempo al decir tantas palabras que no son necesarias.

entendido sseeeñ….- la chica frunció el ceño al oír al chico – Rachel ( suspiro el muchacho)

El automóvil se detuvo y la puerta se abrió dejando que Rachel bajara para después caminar hacia dentro del lujoso hotel, de inmediato una persona llego al encuentro con la chica…

señorita Berry bienvenida a nueva york espero que la estancia sea de su agrado, por parte del hotel plaza nos sentimos muy orgullosos de que nos haya elegido para hospedarse.

La joven miro a su nuevo asistente con cara desagrado

a la señorita Berry también le agrada estar en la ciudad pero viene muy cansada y desearía que no se le interrumpiera el tiempo que permanezca aquí.

por supuesto señorita Berry, me retiro y estoy a sus órdenes.

Una sonrisa por parte de Rachel hizo sonrojar a su asistente

parece que aprendes rápido Blake

Blaine

Llegando al elevador ambos se detuvieron

como sea….Blaine me parece que hasta aquí llegas yo puedo ir sola de aquí en adelante, te llamare cuando te necesite, mañana te quiero listo a las 10 am.

seño….Rachel….mmm espero que no sea ningún inconveniente

¿de que hablas?

la señorita santana López hace unos días se comunicó conmigo, me comento que ustedes dos son muy buenas amigas y que le tenía una gran sorpresa por su llegada a la ciudad y me pidió que le entregara esta tarjeta.

jajajaja… no es ningún inconveniente santana es mi amiga yo me comunicare con ella (caminando al ascensor) nos vemos mañana

Ya en el elevador Rachel abrió la tarjeta

hace años que no veo a santana, me sorprende

La chica observa una tarjeta de presentación platino con letras al alto relieve que dicen "Alex". Confundida entra finalmente a su modesta morada encontrándose con….

tú debes ser Rachel Berry

Rachel sin poder decir una sola palabra soltó la tarjeta que sostenía y vio como la joven rubia que portaba de manera exquisita un vestido azul muy entallado dejando lucir su hermoso cuerpo se acercaba a ella y se atrevía a quitarle el abrigo que usaba la morena, fue cuando Berry logro pronunciar unas palabras

y creo que tú debes ser Alex?

Sin contestar a la pregunta la rubia quedo enfrente de la morena y comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa a Rachel acercándose a su oído para decirle en secreto

soy tu regalo de bienvenida

La chica mordió ligeramente la oreja de la morena haciendo que ésta se estremeciera, Rachel no aguanto más y arranco el vestido de Alex dejándola casi desnuda para luego llevarla hasta la cama para disfrutar mejor el regalo

-¡como amo estar de regreso!- grito la morena para luego dedicarse a gozar de la compañía….

Horas antes….

FABRAY! donde esta Fabray?!

aquí estoy Steve – entra a la oficina una chica rubia un poco asustada

Fabray que estás haciendo aquí?! te encargue la exclusiva del regreso de la hija consentida de nueva york y estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo

discúlpeme señor no pude saber la hora de llegada ni el lugar es muy difícil pasar el bloque de seguridad

pues yo no sé cómo le vas a hacer pero quiero un artículo completo con fotos y palabras hasta de la señora de la señora que le limpia el baño para mañana…. correcto?

mañana? pero… pero…

no hay pero que valga si no estás despedida Fabray…. DESPEDIDA!

mmm…muy bien señor me retiro

Casi llorando la rubia se sentó en su escritorio y puso su cabeza entre sus manos

no voy a poder lograrlo…(suspira) me van a despedir….todo por esa estúpida engreída de Rachel Berry si tan solo conociera a alguien

De repente alguien toca a la puerta….

tu ángel de la guarda acaba de llegar mi querida Quinn Fabray

La chica levanto su cabeza, un brillo en sus ojos apareció y la alegría lleno todo su ser….

-FINN mi amor! Estas aquí !- ella se lanzó a sus brazos

-hola mi vida ya regrese para rescatarte – le giño el ojo

-creí que volvías hasta el próximo mes –poniendo cara triste

-nop termine antes de mi reportaje en Irán… ahora estoy aquí y con la mejor noticia de tu vida

-me conseguiste un nuevo trabajo? - animada

-no…jajaja…mi hermano tiene nuevo novio y adivina quién es?

-quien?- hablaba la rubia algo desanimada

-el asistente personal de Rachel Berry como ves?- sonriente

\- no es cierto!

-sipi y hoy vamos a ir a cenar con ellos así que arréglate que luces cono una pordiosera…hace cuantos siglos no te bañas….ajajaja.

-que chistoso, lo aguanto solo porque me acabas de salvar la vida….mmm… que me ves?

Finn se había quedado como atontado al ver a Quinn sonreír

-eres hermosa ya extrañaba tu sonrisa-

-no seas tonto pronto será la única que veas por el resto de tu vida y no creo que siempre te guste o si?-

-creo que no y menos así de mugres como estas…jajajaja.-

-ja ja ja…muy chistoso pues te quedaste sin beso así que ya vámonos! –

-NOOOOO! Por que!?

-carrera al auto – la rubia sale corriendo mientras fin la persigue no se iba el a quedar sin su beso de bienvenida….


	2. Chapter 2 EL VESTIDO AZUL

Capítulo 2: El vestido azul

En un restaurante no muy lejos….

-Kurt…Blaine me alegro por ustedes hacen una bonita pareja no crees Finn?

-si Quinn hacen una bonita pareja

-quiero hacerte una pregunta Blaine –comento la chica rubia

-claro la que tú quieras- contesto tímidamente el muchacho de cabello muy bien peinado

-es cierto que eres el asistente personal de Rachel Berry?

La pregunta hizo que todos quisieran escupir sus bebidas

-Quinn?- dijo seriamente Kurt- no creo que sea una pregunta adecuada

-no te molestes Kurt, me sorprendía que se tardara tanto en preguntar- soltando una ligera carcajada-si Quinn soy asistente personal de la famosa Rachel Berry la excéntrica millonaria y recientemente heredera del imperio Corcoran's Constructions, de hecho hoy llega a la ciudad, aunque por tu pregunta creo que ya lo sabes verdad?

-no sé si Kurt te conto que soy periodista y estoy en la búsqueda de la exclusiva con ella?

-si me comento algo por el estilo aunque también me dijo que ustedes se van a casar dentro de muy poco-el joven dijo con gran emoción

-es cierto y estamos muy contentos, me encantaría que fueras con Kurt a la boda- Finn tomo la mano de Quinn para que ella mostrara el hermoso diamante que portaba la chica en su delicada mano

-sería un placer para mí, me encantan las bodas, vamos a ir Kurt di que sí….

-claro que si amor… vamos a ir - dijo el chico besando a Blaine

La rubia se encontraba algo molesta por el repentino cambio de conversación y decidió volver a atacar

-será posible que me consigas una cita con Berry mi muy querido cuñado?

-mmm…me parece imposible que en estos días la señorita Berry pueda atenderla, particularmente odia las entrevistas según me han contado y aparte tiene una agenda muy ocupada

-mira Blaine soy una chica muy decidida cuando se lo propone así que o me consigues una cita o….-la chica ya se había puesto de pie y de manera amenazadora poso sus ojos verdes en los ojos del pobre chico que ahora no sabía hacia dónde mirar

-Quinn no creo que haya necesidad de amenazar- dijo Finn en tono serio

-si Quinn deja a mi novio en paz-dijo Kurt en tono de burla

-cuñada-enfatizó el chico- tengo las manos atadas, la señorita Berry llega hoy, se me ha encargado presentarme y llevarla hasta donde se hospedara, no creo que haya tiempo para decirle que si puedes hablar con ella

-hagamos algo si?, ocúltame en el automóvil, no sé usare un disfraz lo que sea para lograr la noticia por favor- dijo la rubia casi en suplica haciendo que Finn y Kurt giraran los ojos

-ok Quinn vamos a ver cómo hacemos para que tengas tu exclusiva.- la chica salto de un brinco a los brazos de Blaine….

Dos horas después….

-Blaine no crees que esto es demasiado?

-dijiste que querías una nota no?

-pero no creí que tuviera que hacer esto-dijo la rubia preocupada

-jajajaja….te ves hermosa con ese vestido azul pero no se hay algo que no me gusta…mmmm…ya veremos qué pasa.

-más te vale que este muy cerca de ella porque si no tu cabeza junto con la mía van a rodar-dijo con una sonrisa Quinn

-pues tu solo no hagas ruido quédate aquí y sal cuando creas que es necesario, eso sin matarla de un susto si?...-dijo el chico con un poco de sudor en la frente por el nerviosismo de la aventura.

Brittany se encontraba sentada en las piernas de santana en el sillón del departamento de que santana había comprado para las citas secretas con britt, mientras ambas jugueteaban con el cabello de la otra, santana sonrió e inicio la plática.

-sabias que Rachel llega hoy?

-no tenía idea creí que se iba a quedar en parís a terminar sus estudios en doctora de pinturas-dijo britt muy seria

-jajaja…no mi amor …jajaja…ella es curadora de arte se dedica a montar las exposiciones de arte en las galerías..

-ohhh….yo que le pensaba pedir atendiera una de las pinturas de mi mama-dijo algo triste la rubia

-hay amor…jajaja….amo tu inocencia-santana beso suavemente a Brittany- mejor ya que tenemos tiempo porque no me das un masaje en los pies que sabes que me vuelve loca

-jajaja…oki… pero trae crema porque adoro el olor de tus piecitos a chocolate….


	3. Chapter 3 Ser o no ser?

Capítulo 4: Ser o no ser?

Al día siguiente muy temprano por a mañana Rachel Berry despertó sola en su cama con un poco de dolor en la cabeza, realmente necesitaba un baño, su cuerpo todavía tenía evidencias de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, echo un vistazo a su alrededor para ver si su acompañante aún seguía en el departamento pero no encontró rastros de ella, Rachel esperaba tener un poco de acción matutina pero parecía que el tiempo había acabado….

-Dios esa chica sí que era ardiente-pensó

Mientras la morena se disponía a darse un baño escucho ruidos que provenían del mismo, después se escuchó como si abrieran las llaves de la regadera, cautelosamente Rachel abrió la puerta y vio a una chica con el cabello húmedo tapándole el rostro poniéndose un vestido azul….

-Buenos días Alex- dijo la morena de manera seductora parecía que iba ser una mañana divertida

-mmm….Buenos días Rachel-dijo la rubia sin mirar a la chica que sin ningún tipo de pena comenzó a quitarse la ropa para entrar a la regadera haciendo que la rubia se tuviera que tapar los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que ocurria

-por un momento creí que te habías ido, anoche fue espectacular-dijo la morena bastante feliz, mientras cerraba la puerta de cristal de baño y el vapor empañaba los vidrios

-realmente lo fue- dijo la rubia en tono serio sin quitarse las manos de los ojos

-podemos repetirlo si quieres-dijo rachel en tono de broma

-es hora de que me marche, fue un placer Rachel Berry-lo único que escuchó Rachel fue como la puerta se cerró, esto hizo que Berry se decepcionara un poco. Minutos después de un gratificante baño la morena salió y se encontró con que la rubia se había quedado camino a la puerta.

-qué piensas Alex? – la rubia volteo lentamente y miro a los ojos a Rachel haciendo que ella se perdiera en esos ojos verdes tan profundos, nunca había visto mujer tan hermosa con facciones tan finas no podía creer que la mujer que tenía enfrente había sido suya apenas unas horas antes

\- pienso que no debería irme- dijo Quinn Fabray algo nerviosa, pero los nervios se detuvieron al ver como la morena se había quedado estupefacta viéndola

\- entonces?- respondió Rachel en estado de shock

-me preguntaba si podríamos desayunar algo- dijo en tono burlón la rubia

\- jajaja…claro con una chica tan bonita como tu como podría negarme, te confieso algo?-dijo un poco sonrojada la morena

-lo que tú quieras - contesto Quinn un poco nerviosa todavía

-hace un momento cuando te fuiste del baño me sentí algo sola, últimamente me he sentido así desde que murió mi padre pero ahora que te veo sin toda esa oscuridad y maquillaje te ves tan hermosa-Rachel de inmediato tomo el teléfono.

Las palabras tan sinceras de la morena hicieron pensar a Quinn en lo frágil que se veía Rachel en ese momento que le hicieron olvidar el primer encuentro tan humillante que habían tenido un par de años atrás y que parecía que la millonaria había borrado de su mente por ser de tan poca importancia pero que la rubia no lograba dejas atrás y en vez de sentir ese rencor tan viejo cambio por una ternura que nunca había sentido.

-Blaine?- la rubia fue sacada de sus pensamientos al oír el nombre conocido y trato de ocultar su sorpresa- ya estás aquí? necesito que subas junto con la modista del hotel, tengo una invitada muy especial- cuelga la llamada.

-Alex es tu verdadero nombre?- regreso la morena a la conversación bastante animada

Quinn no sabía que contestar en ese momento, estaba a punto de mentir, de hacerse pasar por otra persona pese a todo lo que ya había ocurrido, pero si no lo hacía perdería su empleo y eso era algo a lo que no se podía arriesgar esta era la historia de su vida, la historia que haría su sueño realidad como periodista.

-si Rachel mi nombre es Alex Gib - puff Gib pensó Quinn que apellido era ese?, su poca imaginación hizo que dijera eso?

-ohh Gib que apellido tan extraño…jajaja- el comentario puso coloradas las mejillas de Quinn- y dime Alex hace mucho que eres…mmm.. bueno ya sabes prostituta?...ohhh por dios no se ni porque te pregunto eso- la pregunta hizo que Quinn pusiera una cara de pocos amigos.

-No de hecho no soy prostituta- la respuesta tan seria hizo sorprender a la morena- conocí hace algún tiempo a Santana- parecía que Blaine le había contado todo a Quinn- siempre le dije que quería conocerte por eso estoy aquí.

-perdón por ofenderte no era mi intención soy una estúpida por pensar eso de una chica tan bonita- dijo Rachel agachando la cabeza, la rubia al ver la vergüenza que la otra chica estaba pasando se acercó lentamente y tomándola por la barbilla levanto la cara de la morena y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-no pidas perdón, no es mala la curiosidad- una vez más Rachel se perdía en los ojos de Quinn, sentía muy cerca la respiración de la rubia, vio los labios de la chica y deseo con todo su ser besarla, por su parte Quinn se encontraba maravillada con la mirada de la morena que era lo que estaba sintiendo se preguntaba, ambas se miraron a los labios la respuesta era la misma para ambas "un beso" sacaría las dudas de sus mentes, milímetros faltaban para lograr el objetivo y eso era lo que iba a pasa cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador…..

-Buenos días señorit…mmm…Rachel aquí está la señorita Méndez -dijo Blaine interrumpiendo pero no sería la primera vez ese día.

-hola Blake? – dijo la morena todavía algo confundida cambio de lugar para cubrir a quinnc con su cuerpo, no iba a dejar que vieran a la chica con ese vestido- y ella quien demonios es? –algo molesta por la interrupción

-Blaine, la modista que pidió- dijo el chico sin saber que pasaba

-ohhh, disculpe buen día-dijo saludando sin mucha importancia a la modista- necesito que le tome medidas a la señorita para que le traigan ropa puesto que no trae su equipaje consigo-termino Rachel dejándose caer sobre un sillón, al descubrir a la muchacha Blaine no pudo ocultar su sorpresa mientras que Quinn le decía sin palabras que luego platicaban.

-Alex podrás pasar todo el día conmigo?- pregunto Berry al azar

-pero Rachel tienes hoy una agenda muy apretada, tienes dos reuniones una con los socios de Corcoran's Constructions y otra con el presidente de Capital Records- dijo Blaine bastante preocupado

\- Alex podrás pasar todo el día conmigo?- volvió a preguntar Rachel esperando la respuesta de Quinn

-Será un placer estar contigo – contesto Quinn para fortuna de la morena

-Pues así será…Blake pospón todo hasta mañana y en cuanto traigas la ropa que te pedí, no quiero que se me interrumpa hasta mañana- dijo la millonaria con mucha felicidad

-Blaine…Entendido Rachel, bueno pues en un momento traigo lo necesario-dijo el chico viendo que la modista había terminado con su labor, para luego acercase a Quinn para decir algo en tono muy bajo- Creo que esto te dará muchos líos.


	4. Chapter 4: La dueña de mi corazón

**Capítulo 4: La dueña de mi corazón**

-por qué me haz pedido que pase el día contigo?- dice Quinn algo curiosa, aun sabiendo que lograría obtener la historia.

-bien te lo dije hace un momento-la morena se levantó del sofá donde descansaba para observar la ciudad por el gran ventanal.

-te sientes sola por la muerte de tu padre…ustedes eran muy cercanos?-el momento de la rubia había comenzado, no se detendría en preguntar todo lo que quería.

-no, de hecho no fuimos muy cercanos los últimos años, yo estudiaba en parís y el parecía no importarle….-la morena paro en su conversación, aun recordaba lo que su padre le había dicho la última vez que lo vio…

Flashback

Una Rachel Berry de 18 años entraba en la biblioteca de la casa donde su padre se encontraba como siempre revisando los documentos de algún proyecto multimillonario..

-papa, me voy a ir a parís hoy, el taxi ya me está esperando- con voz timida

-que bueno, me alegra que te vayas-habla duramente sin dejar de mirar los papeles que estaba leyendo

-por qué eres tan duro conmigo?, te causa tanto daño que me haya enamorado por primera vez en mi vida?

-enamorarte?, de una mujer?, eso no es amor y bien lo sabes, no eres digna de ser mi hija, y nunca lo serás si sigues pensando así- bastante exaltado

-pero yo no he dejado de ser quien soy, sigo siendo la misma chica que jugaba contigo en las construcciones, y que te ama papa-unas pequeñas lagrimas empiezan a salir de los ojos de la morena.

-vete estoy muy ocupado, hablaremos cuando realmente quieras ser una mujer de bien y no una extraña para mí.

Fin flashback

-qué piensas Rachel?-decía la rubia que ya se encontraba parada a un lado de la morena.

-ahhh…(suspira)…que tengo hambre tu no?-suelta una sonrisa hacia la rubia, en esta ocasión fue Quinn la que quedó atrapada en los ojos marrones de la morena-quiero besarte, puedo?...-alcanzo a decir Rachel, Quinn no decía nada, por un momento la propuesta no parecía ser tan mala idea-tu silencio es un si?-la morena comenzaba a acercarse a los labios de la chica, la rubia tenía la respiración un poco agitada, Rachel sabía que ella la había provocado…

-aquí está la ropa para la señorit…..-interrumpía Blaine entrando en la habitación con un montón de bolsas en las manos, la rubia se apresuró a ir por los paquetes para evitar la incomodidad

-gracias, me iré a cambiar-dijo la chica

-yo te acompaño "Alex"- enfatizó el chico

-no tarden por favor que tengo mucha hambre y quiero que vayamos a un lugar Alex!-decía Rachel mientras los chicos se metían al baño.

-qué te pasa Quinn?, Rachel te iba a besar?, no me digas que te acostaste con ella?.-algo alterado el chico

-baja la voz…te puede escuchar-decía seria Quinn mientras arreglaba su peinado enfrente del espejo-estoy a punto de obtener mi exclusiva pero si sigues entrando y saliendo interrumpiendo jamás lo conseguiré, tengo todo controlado, solo te pido un favor más, no se lo digas a Finn el no entiende las cosas que debo hacer por mi trabajo.

-guardare tu secreto Quinn, ya no voy a molestarte, haz lo que quieras, ahora es tu problema- el chico sale del baño junto con la rubia

-ya estoy lista, nos vamos?-la rubia se veía bastante cómoda en jeans y suéter de lana gris.

-Blaine, por favor ya no interrumpas más, tienes el día libre nosotras vamos a salir.

-pero y si su madre pregunta por usted?-dice preocupado el chico

-dile que no tengo ganas para sus dramas y que mañana la veré-dice con autoridad al joven Blaine.

Unos minutos después Rachel y Quinn se encontraban desayunando en una pequeña cafetería no muy lejos de Central Park

-eres muy preguntona Alex, nadie con quien he estado lo ha sido como tú-dice la morena mientras muerde una dona

-tu eres muy callada y misteriosa y eso no me gusta, jajaja- ríe la rubia

-es que no confió en muchos, no es fácil ser como yo-

-a que has venido a Estados Unidos si vivías cómodamente en París

-lo ves ahí está, otra pregunta- dice señalando a la rubia

-y vas a contestar?- la rubia levantaba su ceja en demostración de poder.

-me intimidas…jajajaa, estoy aquí porque Shelby quiere que tome poder de las acciones que me corresponden de la empresa pero la verdad es que no me interesa intercambiar razones políticas y económicas con viejos que solo piensan en cómo obtener más dinero del que ya tienen.

-o sea que eres una chica humanitaria?

-pues a nadie viene mal un ser un poco caritativo con los demás pero sin tener que estarse exhibiendo, cuando estuve en París visite muchos orfanatos donde los niños sufren mucho, eso no me gusta, los niños son lo más hermoso que hay y nosotros los adultos no sabemos apreciarlo, en verdad la he pasado muy bien con ellos y puedo decir que mis únicos amigos los conseguí en esos lugares.

-entonces te parece bien pasearte demostrando todo tu dinero y no ayudarlos ni un poco- decía molesta la rubia- me parece de muy mala educación y muy hipócrita de tú parte.

-momento rubia, yo nunca dije que no los ayude, yo procuro que cada uno de esos niños y los que vienen detrás de ellos no sufran ni carezcan de nada, y después de todo no tiene nada de malo que use el dinero que me he ganado a base de mi esfuerzo, como curadora del museo Louvre me puedo dar esos lujos no crees?

-ohh.. Disculpa no sabía que eras curadora de ese museo-dice la rubia apenada

-trato de mantenerlo en secreto, no quiero que piensen que lo logre solo porque mi familia es influyente o porque es solo un negocio.

\- y desde cuando estás ahí?-

-llevo tan solo unos meses-dice sonriente la chica-ya terminaste con tu interrogatorio?...jajaja…mentira…con tu desayuno?

-el desayuno ya….ammm…pero el interrogatorio no…jajaja-dijo la rubia riendo

-te quiero llevar a un lugar especial, ven vamos...-la morena tomo la mano de Quinn y caminaron hasta los muelles en New York.

-hace frio- dice Quinn mientras se acerca al barandal que da al mar…

-lo siento no creí que fuera hacer tanto frio, toma mi chamarra….-

-no te preocupes estoy bien, póntela te vas a congelar. Jajaja, por qué me trajiste aquí?- dice Quinn sorprendida

-este es mi lugar favorito de New York, aquí venia cuando aún vivía con mis padres y aquí fue la última vez que llore por amor

-uyyy la famosa Rachel Berry llora por amor?, no lo creo…-en tono burlón

-aunque no lo creas…jajaja,-dice igual la morena

-y se puede saber quién es la chica dueña de tu corazón?, perdón tienes novia?

-me estas tratando de conquistar?

-no para nada…solo es curiosidad..jajaja

-aun no tengo novia, no la he tenido en los últimos 4 años…de hecho ya que lo mencionas, porque querías acostarte conmigo?...-uppssss..parecía que el interrogatorio de Rachel iba a comenzar-desde cuando eres amiga de Santana?,

-desde hace mucho tiempo desde que íbamos al Instituto-dice Quinn nerviosa

-segura?, no te recuerdo, bahh recordaría a una chica tan hermosa como tu pero no-pensativa

-no era hermosa en la preparatoria, jajaja…-Rachel estaba a punto de descubrir que Alex no era Alex…

-perdón, que tonta soy, lo de anoche fue increíble, lamento no haberte puesto tanta atención como lo hago ahora, Alex nadie había demostrado tanto interés en mi como tú lo has hecho hoy, en tan pocas horas te he contado más de mi vida que a cualquier amiga, no estoy diciendo que somos algo mas ehh

-no te preocupes, me gusta platicar-

\- he andado muy triste, y ahora el conocerte me hace sentir mejor…mmm…no tan sola-la rubia empezaba a sentirse incomoda con la plática de Rachel, creía que podría descubrirla y saber quién realmente era ella

-creo que es mejor que nos vayamos-dice Quinn nerviosa apoyándose en el barandal para contemplar la vista del mar evitando hacer contacto con la morena quien se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda, chocando mejillas.

-tienes la cara muy fría, espero que entre mis brazos ya no tengas frio…-dijo la morena tiernamente

-se siente bien estar así Rach…-ohh por dios la rubia había echado a perder todo, sabía que Rachel se daría cuenta, espero unos segundos con la esperanza de que la morena no la hubiera escuchado

-sabes que hace mucho tiempo no me decían a si?- dice la morena sin despegarse de la rubia- y sabes que esa frase me la dijeron exactamente en este lugar?

-no lo sabía-evitando seguir con la platica

-sí, esos ojos verdes que tienes, esa sonrisa, esa ceja que se levanta, jajaja… alucino….tu preguntaste por la dueña de mi corazón?

-si, que tiene? es un delito saber?

-la dueña de mi corazón Alex es una mujer, que perdona que te diga esto pero creo que ahora eres mi amiga y no puedo verte como algo más porque has sido tú la que me ha recordado ese amor que sigue fluyendo por mi piel y mi cabeza, la chica más increíble de este mundo….

-de que hablas?-dice Quinn temerosa de lo que va a escuchar

-la mujer de mi vida y la que siempre amare….Quinn Fabray.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Primera plana**

Santana Lopez se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el cuerpo de una rubia hermosa, mientras ella intentaba despertarla.

-sanny, despierta, creo que ya es tarde, no debías ir a desayunar con rach?

-mi amor te aseguro que Rachel esta desayunando muy bien en estos momentos,

-pero yo quería verla-la rubia hace pucheros, realmente extrañaba ver a Rachel después de 4 años la morena jamás quiso ver a nadie del instituto.

-sabes que te amo britt?-dice la latina tomando la mano de la rubia y entrelazando sus dedos

-si lo se san, yo también te amo-otorgándole un beso en los labios de su novia

-estoy cansada de ocultarnos, me siento triste de ocultarte, eres el amor de mi vida y sé que te estoy haciendo daño.

-porque dices eso amor?-dice preocupada britt, jamás había escuchado decir a la latina lo que le preocupaba de su relación

-perdón britt, te escuche hablando con Quinn la otra vez, dijiste que no te gusta que yo oculte lo nuestro- la latina baja la mirada dando a entender su sentir

-hay sanny, jajaja- la rubia ríe, dejando confundida a santana- siempre escuchando conversaciones a medias verdad?, yo le dije eso a Quinn pero no escuchaste lo que dije después?

-no, solo escuche eso- dice avergonzada la latina

-bueno yo le dije a Quinn que no me gusta que nos tengamos que ocultar de tu familia porque estas ocultando lo más hermoso de ti, pero también dije que estoy muy enamorada de ti y que yo esperare que estés lista para decirle a tu familia lo nuestro, porque soy muy feliz contigo sanny eso nunca lo debes olvidar, si?- la rubia le da un beso más a su chica, esperando que se sintiera mejor

-estoy decidida mi amor, mañana hay en la noche va a ver una cena muy importante, y vas a venir conmigo, te presentaré con mi familia y les diré que….

-tranquila amor…solo avísame para arreglarme bonito para ti- la rubia sonríe con emoción

Mientras tanto Rachel y Quinn aún seguían abrazadas en el malecón…

-porque no has dicho nada?...te quedaste sin preguntas?…jajaja- reía la morena al ver que su acompañante permanecía callada, lo que Rachel no sabía era que Quinn ahora tenía más preguntas que nunca, pero no iba a decir nada, era obvio que se sabría que no era alex

-Amores pasados son copas vacías- dijo Quinn terminando con su silencio y volteándose para quedar cara a cara con la morena quitándose del agarre de Rachel.

-qué ocurre?...-dice la morena al ver la expresión e enojo de la rubia

-nada solo que recordé que tenía unos pendientes-dice muy seria la rubia desviando la mirada de la morena

-fue por lo que dije?...ya se no soy la mejor cuando de sentimientos se tratan, te he tomado mucho afecto, quiero que seamos buenas amigas, claro si tu lo quieres.-dice Rachel apenada por su comportamiento

-fue un placer conocerte Rachel Berry-la rubia le extiende la mano a la morena para despedirse para dar media vuelta y alejarse.

-tú y tu tremenda bocota, la haz perdido como haz perdido a cada una de tus posibles amigas- dice para si misma una Rachel que deja correr por su mejilla una lagrima, confundida por aquella lagrima, paso su mano dejándola ir.

Más tarde en el nido de amor López/Pierce, el ruido de la puerta desconcentra a dos chicas que disfrutan de una película

-ya voy!-dice santana enojada tras tanta insistencia-te juro q matare por tanto ruido…ya voy!, quien?!-pregunta sin abrir la puerta la latina

-Hola sexy latina…-santana abre de golpe la puerta

-no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, amor!, la enana narizona está aquí!-y abraza efusivamente a la morena que se encuentra con cara de felicidad

-rach!-grita la britt que había esperado todo el día a que llegara la morena y se une en el abrazo

-es bueno que aún me queden amigas…jajaja-dice la morena

-pasa.. pasa. No es el pent-house en el que acostumbras vivir pero es un lugar tranquilo…jajaja

-no exageres…jajaja…las extrañe mucho, cuénteme que ha pasado…

-antes….cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar en nueva york?...-dice la latina enojada-porque no quiero que te vayas y nos dejes aquí como siempre, y lo peor de todo sin avisar

-me disculpo por eso, sé que tome decisiones sin preguntar ni decir nada a nadie, pero estoy aquí para quedarme, vine a tomar posesión de la empresa de mi padre-dice rach haciendo con sus dedos comillas-estaré unos seis meses arreglando ese papeleo, voy a parís al finalizar noviembre con la última exposición que montare con ellos y regreso para navidad, porque sé que para britt es muy especial esas fechas-sonríe la morena-y me quedo en nueva york con ustedes, así que vayan buscando un departamento más grande porque no vamos a caber aquí

-qué bueno!, santy hay que empezar a buscar-britt toma su teléfono y empieza su búsqueda como niña chiquita

-espero que lo pagues tu enana porque yo no logro nunca cumplir los gustos de britt…jajajaja-dice la latina en broma

-ahora santana cuéntame todo…como esta ella?-dice con curiosidad la morena

-Rachel después de todo este tiempo, aun sigues preguntando por ella?- al ver la cara de tristeza de Rachel continua la plática-Quinn está bien…se dedica a escribir y publicar cosas, la vemos a menudo cuando el trabajo no se lo impide…ella sigue enojada contigo y mucho.

-ya lo sé no contesto mis llamadas…hasta que deje de marcar

-porque le tenías que hacer eso Rachel…ella no lo merecía…

-tú crees que me dejo de amar?

-te tengo una mala noticia…se va a casar con Finn…

-no es cierto!...porque no me avisaste antes santana?!-dice alterada la chica

-como te iba avisar si no sabía que estaba pasando por tu cabeza con todos esos periódicos que decían que andabas con todas en parís

-tu y yo somos muy buenas amigas Rachel, pero Quinn es casi mi hermana y no podía dejar que le hicieras otra vez daño

-pero cómo pudiste arrojarla a los brazos de ese?!- la discusión iba subiendo de tono, aunque britt no hacía caso ello

-fue ella la que se fijó en Finn hasta hace un año que se reencontraron en donde trabajan-Rachel se queda mirando a la latina muy pensativa-y no, no sé si aún te ama, por si eso te preguntabas.

-entonces se acabó?

-que pensabas rach que regresarías y Q se te aventaría a tus brazos…porque le hiciste eso?

-tenia mis razones y no, no pensé en eso, simplemente no logro verla casada con el

-debería estar casada contigo pero sigues aquí sentada sin hacer nada-se cruza de brazos santana

-podríamos dejar de discutir hoy no ha sido un buen día y con tus noticias menos

-cierto…que paso con mi regalo, lo disfrutaste?...jajajaja

-si cuéntanos rach..-al fin contesta britt parecía que ya había encontrado lo que buscaba-santy mañana hay que ir a la cita con la que nos va a rentar el apartamento, ahora si cuéntanos rachi

-su nombre era Alex-dijo embobada la chica

-no es justo lo viste en la tarjeta-dice santana decepcionada

-ella me confirmo que así se llamaba, la verdad te luciste, ella es hermosa súper hermosa.

-sabía que te iba a gustar, tienes un patrón…jajajaja

-la verdad fue una diosa en la cama, me sorprendió bastante, pero en la mañana le pedí que se quedara, fuimos a desayunar y al muelle…

-ohhh no!-santana se agarraba la cara con ambas manos-lo arruinaste, te acordaste de Quinn y le dijiste verdad

-sí, ya se soy una estúpida, pero puedes creerlo, ella me gusta y no por el sexo, me hizo sentir que aun puedo importarle como persona a alguien-sonreía la morena al decir esas palabras

-uyyy parece q te enamoraste rach-decía britt haciéndole cosquillas a su amiga

-jajaja…espera britt,..jajaja, santana ella me dijo que es tu amiga

-por supuesto…o sea también le dijiste que era prostituta

-bruja! Me espías!-pone ojos de rayita la morena

-nop, sé que eres así de mensa-ríe la latina

-dame su número o dile que quiero invitarla a cenar…por favor…-suplica Rachel

-está bien solo si me prometes algo-santana se pone seria

-lo que tú quieras-dice Rachel impaciente

-que decidas que va a pasar con Quinn

-hayyy eso no se vale…no es justo

-es justo para mí

-ok, tu sabes donde vive Quinn?, iré a hablar con ella mañana temprano. Te parece bien?

-sí, cuando vuelvas de ver a Fabray me dices y te hago tu cita.

La tarde paso amena para las chicas terminaron de ver la película que se interrumpió con la llegada de Rachel, y ella regreso al plaza para dormir…

-Fabray!-Quinn corría ante el grito de su jefe

-donde está mi nota?!-enojado se deja caer sobre el sillón de su oficina

-aquí esta señor, un detallado artículo sobre Rachel Berry, listo para imprimirse.-dice un poco asustada la chica, el jefe arrebata las hojas que esta traía en las manos y lee detenidamente

-esto es muy bueno Fabray, me agrada y mucho, trabajas mejor bajo presión, mándalo a la imprenta

-ok señor, sección negocios?

-sí, y además cambia la el registro de primera portada va la tuya

-Primera portada?

-si Fabray no te lavas las orejas o qué?,

-Dije que tu noticia es de primera plana!, jajajaj- rie el jefe al ver la cara de asombre de la chica-quien lo diría Quinn vas progresando, mañana pasas por tu bono….


End file.
